First Communion
by dayrunner
Summary: VanHelsing makes a shocking confession to Carl. Warning: No readers under 18, please. This is a slash fic.


1

Title: First Communion

Author: Dayrunner

Rating: R for sexual situation between males.

Summary: VanHelsing has a shocking confession to make to Carl.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relation to VanHelsing or it's entities.

Feedback is always welcomed.

**First Communion**

Carl watched VanHelsing out of the corner of his eye as he tended to their fire. The hunter was pacing nervously, shooting glances over his shoulder and then at Carl, lowering his eyes away from the friar when their eyes met. This was not good, Carl thought to himself. Something was bothering VanHelsing and Carl felt the beginning of panic start in his belly.

Carl tried to be nonchalant, trying to push his feelings of nervousness down as he brought VanHelsing a cup of tea. The older man's hands were trembling as he reached out to accept Carl's offering.

"You seem a little on edge tonight," Carl said, trying to break the silence. "Are you all right? Are you sensing danger? Because if you are, shouldn't we be doing something about it by now?"

VanHelsing looked deeply into Carl's pleading blue eyes and the cup of tea he was holding slipped to the ground and crashed at their feet.

"What on earth is the matter? Carl asked with concern building in his voice.

VanHelsing licked his lips and swallowed hard. "I want you to hear my confession, Carl." he blurted out, surprising Carl with his request.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Carl asked, fear starting to take over his nervousness.

"I feel the need for confession, Carl... Please?"

"VanHelsing, you know I'm just a friar. You need a priest for confession. I... I'm not ordained or trained, for that matter. Can't this wait until we get back to Rome? Jinette always hears your confession."

"Please, Carl. I have to do this now." VanHelsing said with such urgency in his voice that Carl had no choice in the matter than to accommodate him.

"All right, then. I'll do the best I can." Carl said with apprehension. Give me your hands and we'll kneel before God together.

Both men knelt down on the soft ground facing each other. VanHelsing closed his eyes and made the sign of the cross. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned." he began.

"First, forgive me for the murders I have committed in your name since my last confession."

Carl squirmed in discomfort at his friend's personal torment revealed. He knew he wasn't going to like this and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Forgive me for lying, stealing and cheating since my last confession. But most of all, forgive me for having impure thoughts and for lusting in my heart for one I know I cannot have."

VanHelsing opened his eyes to look at Carl, whose mouth was agape, his eyes round in confusion.

"It's you, Carl. I want... you. I love... you..."

Carl's mouth snapped shut and he pulled away from VanHelsing in shock and horror, stumbling backwards until he hit the trunk of a large oak and could move no more.

"You _want_ me? What the bloody hell are you saying, VanHelsing?" Carl gasped out as his knees went weak and he thought he would faint.

"Carl, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please..." VanHelsing pleaded as he tried to approach his friend.

Carl covered his face with his hands and burst into loud, long sobs as he slowly slid down the tree that was holding him up, collapsing into a heap at it's base.

"Carl... no... You don't understand." VanHelsing choked out as he moved to kneel and scoop him up into his arms. Tears of fear and loathing were making their was down VanHelsing's face as he tried to comfort the young man who lay limp and whimpering in his embrace. He hugged Carl tightly to his chest, caressing the friar's hair and sat rocking with him, trying to calm him.

"Shhh, Carl. I'm sorry. I'll make it right for you. I swear to God... please..."

VanHelsing didn't know how long he held on to Carl, murmuring his apologies and anguish. He kissed his blonde head without thinking and got an unexpected rise out of him.

"Gabriel...?"

VanHelsing held his breath and closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry, too..."

"For what?" VanHelsing asked with confusion.

"For making you suffer."

"Carl, you're not making any sense. You should rest, not talk."

"No, Gabriel..." Carl said as he pulled himself up to look into VanHelsing's eyes. I'm sorry for not telling you I love you. I didn't know how much you cared for me and I was afraid to let you know how I felt about you. When you told me you wanted me as much as I wanted you, it was an unexpected shock." Carl babbled in relief.

"I love you, Gabriel... I love you..."

VanHelsing's heart began to beat a little faster as Carl's words swirled around in his head. He leaned down and kissed Carl's upturned face gently and was overjoyed when this sweet man hitched himself up to lightly kiss his lips in return.

Their kisses were slow and tender as they tasted each other for the first time. They traced one another's lips with their tongues, licking and nipping lightly, sensually, until they were bold enough to enter each others mouth to dance a seductive dance.

Hands roamed under clothes, exploring skin, touching, memorizing the feel, the lines and muscles of each others chests, backs and buttocks.

Both men's breathing became ragged as their desire grew hard and moans of new found pleasure escaped involuntarily from both their lips.

VanHelsing rolled on top of Carl and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He urged Carl with his knees to open his legs wide enough so he could lie between them. He pressed his hips hard into Carl's pelvis and groaned when his own arousal touched Carl's, with only the cloth of their garments separating them.

Carl gasped as he felt VanHelsing's passion throbbing against his own. He wrapped his arms around his new lover's neck and drew him into a deep kiss as he wantonly writhed beneath him.

Carl's breath hitched and he moaned his approval as VanHelsing began to rhythmically rock against him. His legs were clamped tightly around VanHelsing's, body, holding him firmly as he caught VanHelsing's pace and rocked with him.

Pure bliss and ecstacy washed over them as they reached the point of no return. They cried out and shuddered hard as the force of their passion hit them within moments of each other. Carl and VanHelsing held on tightly to each other and shared a kiss as their spasms slowed and finally stopped.

Spent and exhausted, the two lovers lay in each others arms, gasping for breath. As their bodies cooled, they exchanged sweet, wet kisses and tender touches, savoring the feelings of their first sexual blush.

"Gabriel?"

"Mmm?"

"I think next time would be better if we tried this without our clothes on, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Carl... next time... without our clothes..."

Carl and Gabriel looked deeply into each others eyes. They shared a quick kiss, then tore each others clothes off as fast as they could.

End


End file.
